FANTASÍA (reeditado)
by Hirayama
Summary: Por un suceso normal ella va a parar a un mundo que creía solo existía en los cuentos de hadas. AU
1. nueva vida

Hola ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, pues les traigo FANTASÍA reeditado, lo que pasa es que l leía y el rumbo que tenía no me convencía, además de que me trababa y no me dejaba continuar, por eso ahorita que tengo tiempo me puesto a la tarea de darle reedición y esperemos que resulte bien, como la he reescrito hasta ahora ya está muy adelantada así que espero terminarla pronto para no hacerlos esperar.

Empecemos…

CAPITULO I

"NUEVA VIDA" -

¡Maldición, porque justo hoy tenían que cerrar el camino! –maldecía para sí misma la joven que estaba empezando a echar humo por las orejas-¡!parece que hoy Kami se puso en mi contra, primero no pasa la tarjeta, luego, se poncha el neumático y me tardo más de una hora en poderlo cambiar todo por esa maldita tuerca o como se llame que estaba atorada y ahora esto… Uff, es el colmo!–.

Y era verdad, en la mañana en el calor de un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio, una joven se levantó con ojos soñadores puesto que ese día seria su primer trabajo como organizadora de eventos sin tener que depender de alguien más. Anteriormente, mientras terminaba la carrera trabajaba para Hirayama´s Art una empresa que tenía contratos muy cotizados con compañías de comunicaciones muy importantes en Tokio y había sido de mucha suerte entrar en esa empresa puesto que se hizo de un nombre por su buen desempeño y ahora, que ya se había titulado hizo contactos con "The Nerima´s music" la disquera más importante en los suburbios de Tokio, -por algo se empieza ¿no?-

Después de desayunar y hacer los preparativos para lo que para ella era el comienzo de su nueva vida, sin ataduras de jefes ni nada por el estilo, tomo las llaves de su vehículo y se dirigió a el centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa acorde a su "nueva vida", después de casi 2 horas de estar escogiendo ropa, zapatos y demás, cuando ya estaba en la caja para pagar, la dependienta del lugar le entrega un Boucher con la leyenda "RECHAZADA", después de pasar la vergüenza de su vida pidió a la encargada que le permitiera su teléfono para llamar al banco y tras media hora de estar discutiendo con el banquero termino la discusión con una disculpa de parte del joven del banco puesto que había sido un error en el sistema y ya podía hacer uso de la tarjeta, -no te enojes, todos nos podemos equivocar alguna vez, al fin y al cabo somos humanos ¿no?- en ese momento fue lo único que se le ocurrió para darse ánimos.

En su departamento tras haber pasado alrededor de 3 horas haciendo la maleta con lo apropiado para pasar unos días en Nerima tomo de nuevo las llaves de su auto, puso su maleta en el portaequipajes y salió con el ánimo lleno de júbilo rumbo al distrito de Nerima el principio de su nueva vida… perooo como siempre hay un pero en toda historia, el destino se empeñaba a no dejársela tan fácil, ahora se encontraba varada en el acotamiento de la carretera con las luces intermitentes de su auto encendidas, tratando de cambiar un neumático y para colmo los conductores que se paraban solo lo hacían para decirle cumplidos (mejor dicho obscenidades) sobre su trasero, ella volteaba y con una mirada que sencillamente se entendía como "muérete" hacia que se fueran por dónde venían.

Después de la odisea denominada "cambio de neumático" se limpió las manos con un trapo que traía y de nueva cuenta siguió con su marcha a su "nueva vida" –calma nena, que con lo que ha pasado hoy ya pagaste tu karma, un neumático roto a todos nos puede pasar ¿no?- ¡ERROR! Al parecer su karma todavía no se pagaba.

Después de recorrer alrededor de 10 km unos anuncios luminosos avisaban "hombres trabajando" y una flecha también luminosa (ya estaba anocheciendo) informaba a los conductores de una desviación por la obra.

Ya había pasado una hora, era alrededor de la 9:30 pm y nuestra heroína de el "día cero" (como ella había clasificado su día) se encontraba maldiciendo hasta al aire que respiraba, el camino de la desviación era terroso y no sabía que había hecho mal o donde se había equivocado porque hacía más o menos media hora que no veía ningún auto ni por el retrovisor ni por el frente, y eso… ya la estaba preocupando. En estos momentos tras haber pasado desde la desviación 1hora 37minutos "Xena" nuestra heroína nervios de acero (saben quién Xena ¿verdad? La princesa guerrera) se encontraba… muajajaja ¡histérica!

De seguro los chicos me estarán esperando y yo aquí en medio de la nada dirigiéndome a no sé dónde Uff !maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡Maldición!...- a así siguió maldiciendo por alrededor de 10 minutos.

El camino se hizo estrecho, solo las luces de su auto iluminaban el camino, había arboles a los costados de la pequeña vereda, y la narradora se pregunta: ¿Qué el automóvil funciona por electricidad? Pues noooo y este pequeño detalle lo descubrió nuestra heroína.

No, no, por favor bebé no me hagas esto, que prometo que cuando salgamos de esta te llevo a encerar- pero lo que ella no sabía o no quería recordar, es que los objetos inanimados… no funcionan a base de promesas-*ZUUUMzuuum*- y el motor se apagó- ¡aaaaaaaaay Kami!, dime, ¿qué es lo que te hice para merecer esto?- pero ella… no lloro, se armó de valor, no podía quedarse allí en medio de la nada de brazos cruzados, tomo su chaqueta bajo del auto y se encamino a un destino incierto.

Camino por alrededor de… no sabía, atravesó los árboles que se interponían en su camino, de repente, una misteriosa neblina se apodero del lugar dificultándole la visión, no podía ver más allá de 20 centímetros de su rededor, en ese momento recordó algo que oyó alguna vez, que cuando una persona, después de tener el sentido de la vista por toda su vida, al perderla de repente, entraba en un estado de locura, hasta que se acostumbraba o por mero instinto de supervivencia se sobrecogía del hecho, y en estos momentos ella se sentía de esta forma: desesperada al borde de la locura por su falta de visión.

Siguió caminando pero ahora con más cautela, con todos sus sentidos no impedidos agudizados al máximo, después de un rato empezó a escuchar el sonido que producen los cascos de caballos al galopar, seguido de gritos de guerra aunado a gritos de mujeres eufóricas, claramente se podía distinguir el terror en esos gritos y llantos. Nuestra protagonista si en ese momento estaba asustada ahora su pánico estaba al borde del delirio, corrió, no importando ver nada, solo corrió por instinto, una roca la hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, como se lamentó traer vestido ya que la caída le provocó cortes en ambas rodillas, sangrando casi al instante, se levantó haciendo a un lado su dolor y siguió corriendo con las manos al frente para prevenir obstáculos, de repente sus manos tocaron un muro áspero que detenía su paso, a tientas empezó a ascender sus manos y sintió… ¿hojitas secas y palitos? Sí, eso sintió, los gritos y llantos no cesaron, en su desesperación por no ver nada se dio la vuelta posando su espalda sobre el muro, a lo lejos pudo distinguir fuego por su resplandor, los cascos de caballos, gritos, llantos, seguían retumbando en sus oídos incrementando su pavor e histeria, cerró los ojos fuerte, tratando de ensimismarse y así ahuyentar los sonidos de dolor… fue en vano, a cada momento se hacían más estridentes, todavía con los ojos cerrados, escucho el galopar más cerca, abrió los ojos rápidamente al presentir el peligro de permanecer inmóvil, se levantó, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta a qué hora su cuerpo se había puesto en posición fetal, abriendo los ojos aún más se dio cuenta que la neblina casi se había disipado en su totalidad, y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, delante de ella había -¿chozas?- Si, chozas en lo que parecía ser una aldea, ella no daba crédito a lo que observaba, las chozas eran en sus paredes de barro con techos de paja, ella jamás había visto nada así, solo recordaba haber visto algo semejante en las páginas de libros de historia, pensó que a lo mejor había llegado a un parque temático y que los gritos probablemente serian de algún espectáculo que estarían montando en estos momentos, -idiota, voy tener que hablar con el gerente para que me pague la terapia después de salir de aquí, de cualquier forma esto parece muy real cualquiera se podría confundir ¿no?- oh, mi querida…

Todavía en su asombro, nuestra heroína miraba a todos lados boquiabierta, en eso escucho cascos detenerse a poca distancia detrás suyo, girando sobre sus talones muy despacio, dio su frente ante el imponente equino negro como la noche montado por un… ¿Qué era lo que venía montando al caballo? Parecía un hombre, por el tamaño y musculatura, pero no era seguro. El "hombre" la observaba con esos ojos violetas brillantes, no se movía, solo la miraba, ella estaba paralizada a escasos 5 metros de aquel ser, estaba como hipnotizada mirando esos ojos resplandecientes, en eso un grito aterrador la saco de su transe y levantando la mirada a dónde provenía el lamento, observo atónita que del cielo un ser alado bajaba y se posaba a un costado del jinete, entre ellos hablaron algo que no logro entender, el ser alado traía en su costado una mujer que la traía sujeta como si de un bulto se tratara, ella era la que gritaba y lloraba desesperada.

Al percatarse de la inmovilidad de su captor la joven levanto la mirada hacia nuestra protagonista – ¡SHYRA!, ¡SHYRA!, ¡K´UETMI!...¡SHYRA!-le gritaba la chica cautiva.

Nuestra heroína… como podría decirlo mmm… ¡CASI LE DA UN ATAQUE! Estupefacta por el ser que bajo del cielo, aunado al hecho de la chica que le gritaba no sé qué en quien sabe qué idioma… ¡MOMENTO!... recapitulemos:

1_ un "hombre-animal" montado sobre otro animal.

2_ un "hombre-animal" que, ¡TIENE ALAS!

3_ el fulano con alas traía cautiva una chica que hablaba en un idioma raro pero además lloraba desesperada… ho ho… esto no puede ser un espectáculo… ¡ES REAL!

Las piernas le temblaron, la respiración se le dificulto, los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas

-¡!KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALEJENSE NO SE QUIENES SON NI ME IMPORTA YO SOLO PASABA POR AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE… ADIOS!- y ni tarda ni perezosa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. El ser alado al ver la mujer salir corriendo, le entrego a su compañero de guerra la mujer que trataba de liberarse, cuando ya la había sujetado su compañero, se apartó del equino y retomo el vuelo en pos de la fugitiva.

Nuestra fugitiva, corrió rumbo al bosque del que según ella había venido, las rodillas le dolían por las heridas pero no aflojo su paso, siguió hasta que de pronto el camino se le acabo ya que su fuga la había llevado hasta la orilla de un precipicio, el pánico se apodero de ella, su ruta de escape se había terminado.

Las alas de demonio se escucharon batir a lo alto, ella levanto la mirada y lo vio, por el cual había corrido, su predador… la había alcanzado.

¡! TAK VESHA NY… TEL ET DRAKKAR SIG´Z DAK ZOGS NY ZUGZH VESHA!- Le gruño la creatura desde el cielo. En ese momento a pesar de no haber entendido nada, nuestra heroína supo que no era amistoso ese gruñido, por lo que su mente entro en un dilema… o morir a manos de ese demonio o… morir al saltar por el precipicio.

Salto….

CONTINUARA…

Espero sus comentarios, me ayudan a mejorar y si me dan ideas mejor ;)


	2. LA GUERRA (PARTE I)

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta otro capítulo reeditado, el anterior no tuvo tanto cambio ya que me gustaba como estaba, solo le agregue algunas comas y puntos para qe se entendiera mejor, este le simplifique algunos términos para no complicarnos la existencia, espero que sea de su agrado.

CAPÍTULO II

-LA GUERRA- (PARTE I)

-Su majestad su hijo ha despertado- con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza gacha informaba uno de los guerreros del reino Dak a su rey.

-Bien, que mis esclavas lo atienda en todo lo que necesite, debe estar muy desorientado después de haber despertado de su sueño de muerte de 10 años - ordeno el monarca a su guerrero.

-En seguida su excelencia- y el guerrero se fue a cumplir con su mandato.

-¡GUARDIAS! (siempre quise decir eso XP)- grito el rey de Dak.

-Ordene su majestad- respondieron al llamado dos guardia postrándose ante el rey, los guardias eran dos seres de gran musculatura su piel si es que se le puede llamar así, más bien era como la piel de una serpiente, roja con pequeñas manchas de un naranja brillante, no tenían manos más bien eran garras con uñas largas y afiladas, portaban armaduras sencillas pero imponentes con los emblemas de la casta Dak.

-Quiero que vallan al reino Fénix y le informen al rey del despertar del sueño de muerte de mi hijo para que prepare a su hija para la unión (a que les suena).

- Como ordene-los guardias asintieron con la cabeza y posando un puño a la altura del corazón se retiraron de la sala del trono.

- cariño ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?- dijo una mujer que apareció de unas cortinas que están detrás del trono- contempla el hecho de que nuestro hijo acaba de despertar muerte, ya conoces su carácter, de seguro se va a oponer- termino su frase con voz cansada.

- si Vesha, estoy seguro, y no me importa su carácter, el Drakkar sabe que como mi único hijo y heredero de mi reino tiene que hacer lo mejor para su pueblo y lo mejor para el pueblo en estos momentos es unirnos con el reino Fénix, porque francamente ya estoy harto de esta guerra que tenemos con ellos- el rey se sentó en su trono y serró los ojos.

- espero por el bien de todos que comprenda tu pensar- camino hasta el trono de su esposo y poso una de sus manos en el gran hombro del monarca.

- comprenderá Vesha, comprenderá…

o-o-o

En una cámara totalmente obscura, sobre una cama de piedra se encontraba lo que parecía ser un… ¿capullo? Si, un capullo gigante que estaba empezando a romperse.

El capullo se rompió en su totalidad cayendo a los lados de aquella cama de piedra, dejando ver a una creatura piel de serpiente, negra como el plumaje de un cuervo, de su cabeza se podía observar largos filamentos rojo sangre, del mismo color eran las uñas de las garras que tenía entrelazadas a la altura de su musculoso pecho, a simple vista la creatura parecía medir alrededor de 2 metros de alto. De un momento a otro él abrió los ojos color plata luminoso, asustado, abrió la boca dejando ver unos largos colmillos, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire como si su vida dependiera de ello, se sentó con la cabeza inclinada todavía respirando agitadamente, su cabello cayó como cascada de sangre sobre su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados por la exaltación, los abrió y empezó a observar sus manos con uñas largas afiladas, de pronto de sus omoplatos se extendieron unas grandes alas (estaban enroscadas como las mariposas cuando salen de sus capullos, y son como alas de murciélago)volteo sobresaltado por el desplegué de las alas, lo que provoco que se cayera del pedestal donde estaba, trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer, sus extremidades no respondían a su voluntad, volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, esta vez teniendo éxito, siguió evaluándose: sintiendo la textura de su piel, el color, tocándose los colmillos, el rostro, moviendo las alas, tocándose el cabello, se hacía una inspección minuciosa de todo su cuerpo, asombrándose que incluso estando en total obscuridad, él podía ver en total claridad, de pronto la puerta de la cámara se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz del exterior, nuestro joven durmiente siseo y con los brazos trato de proteger sus ojos de esa luz cegadora que lastimaba sus retinas, sus alas por instinto se movieron hacia el frente cubriéndole el rostro, disipando la luz notablemente.

-¡Ho!-exclamo el guerrero – le ruego me disculpe mi señor Drakkar- poso una rodilla al suelo con la cabeza gacha- esperábamos el regreso de su sueño de muerte dentro unas lunas mas-Drakkar bajo un poco las alas para ver al intruso.

- ¿quién eres? – gruño.

-soy yo amigo, Ryoga ¿no me recuerdas?- Ryoga levanto la mirada para analizar a su amigo.

Imágenes en la mente de Drakkar de una sangrienta batalla se asociaron al pronunciar "Ryoga", choque de espadas, sangre, gritos de guerra, mujeres llorando, una mujer… la más hermosa de las mujeres que recordaba, traía una daga, se acercaba sensualmente hacia él… -Tashia…- susurro el nombre de aquella sensual mujer.

-sí, Tashia, esa maldita te embrujo y te mando a tu sueño de muerte, pero no te preocupes que después de que te clavo la daga en el corazón, la aniquilamos sin piedad, ja, tonta, ella ignoraba que al matarte entrabas en un proceso de evolución y despertabas después de 10 años con una fuerza y destreza aumentadas 10 veces… pero basta de palabrería, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le ofreció una sonrisa al renacido mostrando sus colmillos.

-pues… creo que bien- ya había bajado las alas puesto que sus ojos se habían habituado a la luz, se observaba las manos, en eso, una bola de energía se acumuló en una de ellas y salió disparada al techo-¿¡!pero qué diablos!-se sobresaltó del hecho.

- ¡!Jajaja!, no te preocupes es normal si gustas en un rato más vamos a la cámara de estren…

-grrrrrrr- el estómago de El Drakkar interrumpió la frase.

- mejor primero te llevo a que te den algo de comer

- bien.- camino rumbo a la puerta majestuosamente.

- un momento amigo…- Ryoga lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué?... porque osas detener mi andar- dijo indignado dirigiendo su mirada soberbia al guerrero

-como gustes, adelante si es tu deseo- Ryoga le soltó el brazo y Drakkar siguió su camino.

-3, 2, 1…-a la cuenta regresiva por parte de Ryoga… - ¡! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se oyó un grito proveniente del pasillo de las afueras de la cámara donde se encontraba el guerrero, seguido de unas fuertes y rápidas pisadas cada vez más cerca.

El Drakkar entro de nuevo a la cámara agitado y con los ojos como platos – ¡! Jajaja! ¿Que esperabas?, si estás completamente desnudo, aguarda aquí, voy a avisar a tu padre de tu despertar, para que mande a alguien a que te atienda ¡!Jajaja!-.

-grrrrrr… de acuerdo –contesto malhumorado.

o-o-o

- ¡¿pero porque me tengo que casar con alguien que ni conozco?!- el Drakkar gritaba encolerizado – acabo de despertar ¡por Sheng Long! (Lo admito lo tome de Dragon ball u.u y recuerden, es un dios dragón)

-mi amor, por favor, comprende las razones de tu padre, ¡él tiene razón! Es por el bien del pueblo, ¿que acaso quieres que esta guerra sin sentido continúe?-la madre desesperada imploraba comprensión.

-¿¡Pero por que yo!...? Comprendo la parte de la guerra inútil pero porque no recurrir a el dialogo, creo que ni siquiera se acuerdan porque empezó la guerra…

-te equivocas Drakkar, se perfectamente cómo empezó esta guerra- el rostro solemne del monarca desconcertó al muchacho.

-¿ha si?, ¿y se puede saber cómo?- Drakkar conocía a su padre y sabia de sus engaños, anteriormente ya lo había metido en muchos problemas por eso no se iba a fiar tan fácilmente.

- ¡si tanto deseas saberlo yo te lo diré!...

-madre… yo…

- ¡no Drakkar ahora escuchas!: originalmente yo era la heredera de este reino, hace 28 años, el rey del reino Fénix, pidió a mi padre mi mano en matrimonio, mi padre lo dudo ya que el rey Zaffrón era un viejo, pero de todas formas acepto. Yo llore muchas lunas porque amaba al capitán de guerreros de mi reino, después de que ya no me quedaron lagrimas estuve a punto de resignarme a mi destino, pero…

- pero yo no se lo permití - la interrumpió el rey de Dak – yo la amaba tanto como ella a mí, por eso pensamos en la manera de que ese matrimonio no se pudiera llevar acabo – los monarcas se miraron y se sonrieron.

Ojos muy abiertos, mandíbula caída, era el aspecto del joven- ¿pe…pero que pasó para que el abuelo permitiera no llevar a cabo el matrimonio?

- tú- fue la respuesta al unisonó de los soberanos

Ojos como platos, mandíbula hasta el piso, era el nuevo aspecto del joven guerrero – ¿cco… cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Pe Pero como es eso?

- hay Drakkar, ¿de verdad quieres que te expliquemos "eso"? creo que ya lo tienes que saber, ¿o me equivoco? Sería una pena porque…- el monarca empezó a divagar (hablo algo acerca de una historia de flores y abejas ¿alguien conoce esa historia? ¿Me la cuentan?)

- ¡deja de estar diciendo idioteces! ¡Claro que sé que es "eso"!- se ruborizo- lo que quiero saber es como me involucro en la historia.

-cariño deja que yo termine la historia ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la emperatriz al Rey este asintió- en realidad ese no era el plan, al principio decidirnos fugarnos, pero no quería dejar a mi padre, un día estábamos discutiendo las cosas que teníamos que hacer, el tiempo se nos agotaba y por más que ideábamos planes ninguno era lo suficientemente convincente como para que mi padre lo creyera, el estrés y la presión nos tenían agotados, en ese momento decidimos dejar a un lado la discusión y nos dirigimos a la cocina por algo de beber, tomamos de unas botellas que estaban ahí, las bebimos sin tomar en cuenta que eran ya que no se encontraba nadie a quien preguntar, puesto que toda la servidumbre se encontraba en el salón de banquetes preparando la "boda", por un buen tiempo seguimos bebiendo y yo empecé a sentirme "habladora" y mareada, tu padre estaba igual y de estar sentados a extremos opuestos en la mesa, en un momento dado estábamos besándonos y…

- ¡PARA!-Drakkar estaba casi al borde del colapso – ya tengo suficiente material para tener pesadillas por mucha lunas, pero… ¿qué fue lo que bebieron?

-Jyhad- (bebida alcohólica)

-ugh-

-Si lo sé, bueno, omitiendo el proceso, días después descubrí que estabas en camino, se lo comunique a tu padre y me dijo que ahora menos que nunca permitiría que me casaran, así que me propuso matrimonio, yo con lágrimas cayendo acepte. Esa misma tarde salimos del palacio y fuimos con un escribano que por unas joyas que le di acepto casarnos, cuando se lo comunicamos a mi padre, encolerizo por tal afrenta, yo le dije que esta era mi felicidad y que no me arrepentía de nada, se calmó un poco y cancelo la boda porque argumento que quería tiempo para pensar, después de unos cuantos soles con sus lunas, mi padre que había permanecido ese tiempo en sus aposentos, salió pidiendo hablar conmigo, entramos a la cámara de guerra y…

_**RECUERDO**_

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

- lo siento padre, yo no quería que esto ocurriera así, pero no me dejaste de otra, yo no quería casarme con ese viejo… en verdad lo lamento.

- ¡pero pudiste habérmelo dicho! eres mi princesa, yo interprete tu silencio como una aceptación no como una sumisión, además, ¡No sabía que mi capitán te pretendía ni que tú le correspondías¡ cariño, si me hubieras tenido un poco de confianza, nunca hubiera aceptado tal petición de mano, eres mi única hija, mi hermosa bebé, ¿acaso crees que interpondría tu felicidad a causa de fines políticos?

-yo…

- no mi amor, nunca vuelvas a hacer cosas tan imprudentes a causa de la ignorancia, desde que tu madre murió, tu haz sido la luz de mi vida y lo más impórtate para mi es tu felicidad, ¿eres feliz?

- ahora lo soy-

- de acuerdo, entonces yo también lo soy –

- gracias…

- por cierto… ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi heredero?

- como tu papá… Ranma

_**FIN DEL RECUERDO**_

- después de esa charla mi padre fue a hablar con el rey Zaffrón y este alegando una gran ofensa declaro la guerra que hasta la fecha no ha terminado –la voz de la emperatriz se escuchaba cansada – por eso te pido, no, te suplico que aceptes este matrimonio, ella es una hermosa niña de tu edad y he escuchado que es tierna y bondadosa, todo lo contrario a su padre, con el tiempo la sabrás querer incluso amar, ¿lo harías por mí?

- p…pero… Uff de acuerdo mamá… me casare con Xian-Pu…

CONTINUARA…

Les agradezco su tiempo por leer, espero seguir contando con su apoyo con este humilde relato, les agradecería que me dejaran un review ya que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o si les gustaría que algo pasara en la historia soy toda oídos ya me las arreglare para introducir sus sugerencias.

Hasta luego


	3. LA GUERRA (PARTE II)

-LA GUERRA (PARTE II)

- p…pero… Uff de acuerdo mamá… me casare con Xian-Pu…

oo-oo

Rabia, si, rabia era lo que sentía Drakkar en esos momentos, al principio solo era indignación, pero cuando se enteró de los motivos por los cuales ella se había ido, su indignación se volvió en ira, para después volverse rabia. Y es que ese hermoso demonio en cuerpo de mujer lo había rechazado a él, "el Drakkar príncipe de Dak" para fugarse con su sirviente - ¡!grrrr, ni siquiera es un guerrero!, ¡!me cambio por un simple criado!, pero esto no se quedara así…- sí, lamentablemente Xian-Pu le había golpeado en el talón de Aquiles de todo hombre… su ego.

oo-oo

Hace algunos soles Drakkar era escoltado por Ryoga rumbo a las puertas del palacio de fuego, (así se llama el palacio del reino Fénix) para conocer a la princesa Xian-Pu y así entablar una relación antes de la boda, el encuentro se dio en los jardines del palacio donde ella yacía sentada a la orilla de una fuente acompañada por un muchacho de la edad de ambos, algo platicaban pero él no alcanzo a escuchar, cuando llego a la presencia de la muchacha, esta dirigió su mirada a su rostro y abrió grande los ojos, el otro muchacho lo veía con odio pero Drakkar no le dio importancia, se sentó a un lado de ella admirándola, - _¡!en verdad es hermosa¡-_pensó en ese momento, pero parecía que el sirviente de la princesa no se quería ir, el joven príncipe carraspeo mirando al sirviente – está bien Shaon-lee, puedes retirarte- le ordeno Xian-Po

–Pero…-objetó –

- no te preocupes, estaré bien – le sonrió la princesa y el joven sirviente se retiró muy a su pesar.

Fue la única sonrisa que le vio brindar a la princesa, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron platicando de todo y de nada, jamás volvió a sonreír, solo asentía o negaba a las preguntas que le hacia Drakkar, casi todo el tiempo tenía la cabeza gacha y cuando la alzaba se notaba en sus ojos angustia, angustia que Drakkar no entendía su razón, puesto que todo el tiempo había sido cortés y respetuoso con ella.

El tiempo de su marcha había llegado, ambos se pusieron de pie, él se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, se incorporó de nuevo y giro sobre sus talones para su retirada.

- disculpa…-dijo la princesa, el joven se detuvo – ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- por supuesto-

-tu… ¿estás de acuerdo con el matrimonio?-

-para serte sincero al principio me negué, pero… creo que puede funcionar-

-eso pensé…

El día de la boda había llegado, un joven muchacho de piel bronceada, cabello azabache recogido en una coleta baja y ojos zafiros, portaba sus mejores y más exquisitas galas con el escudo del reino Dak, se encontraba en la espera de su compañera de vida pero ella, estaba retrasada.

En las calles de ambos reinos estandartes de ambas casas lucían por doquier anunciando el final de la guerra y el principio de prosperidad y abundancia para ambos pueblos, se notaba la alegría en los habitantes puesto que la guerra ya tenía como su estado natural, el miedo.

Y en el jardín ceremonial… la princesa… todavía no llegaba.

Los monarcas de ambos reinos estaban nerviosos y no era para menos, la novia llevaba 45 minutos de retraso. En eso un guerrero del reino Fénix apareció a las puertas del jardín, se notaba cansado por su respirar agitado, su presencia atrajo la mirada de todos los invitados incluso la del joven príncipe.

-¡LA PRINCESA XIAN-PU SE HA IDO!- gritó

Desde entonces El Drakkar, permanecía en la sima de la torre más alta de su reino, solo… no permitía acceso a nadie, solo quería pensar, pensar y planear su siguiente movimiento, no sentía dolor por ella sino más bien sentía su orgullo pisoteado. Ella lo había humillado frente a todos los invitados y de seguro era la comidilla de todo el pueblo –No, eso jamás, ninguna mujer, podrá humillar al "gran príncipe, El Drakkar" y si ella osó hacerlo, su pueblo pagara las consecuencias…

Rompió la camisa de la ceremonia que todavía llevaba al desplegar sus alas y salto por el gran ventanal que poseía la torre, planeo por los aires con objetivo la cámara de entrenamiento, donde sabía que encontraría a sus guerreros, aterrizo ante las grandes puertas de madera, las empujo haciéndose presente ante sus súbditos quienes pararon sus actividades y se reverenciaron ante la presencia del soberano.

- ¡preparen sus armas, para la próxima luna iremos de casería!- ordeno a sus soldados.

- ¿Dónde y que casaremos amigo?- pregunto Ryoga.

- al reino Fénix… a cazar mujeres…

oo-oo

-¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Es una loq…

- ¡AL ATAQUEEEEE! -

Ni siquiera lo escucho, Ryoga miro a su amigo, su mirada reflejaba la rabia que sentía por la sed de venganza, sus ojos ahora plateados de nuevo, tenían un destello rojizo que los estaban consumiendo, mostro sus colmillos en una mueca de enojo, desplego sus alas y con un grito de batalla emprendió el vuelo para unirse a su séquito.

-¡TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE CAPTUREN SE RECLAMARAN COMO SUS ESCLAVAS! - desde el cielo les gritaba, con esa orden la cacería dio comienzo, gritos, llantos y lamentos se empezaron a escuchar, los jinetes en las calles capturaban a las pobres muchachas que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino, mientras los guerreros que andaban a pie entraban en las chozas y arrancaban a las jóvenes del calor de su hogar, los hombres de la aldea trataban vanamente de proteger a las féminas, pero sus fuerzas no menguaban a los soldados, los jinetes más sanguinarios prendían fuego a las pequeñas chozas para hacer salir a sus habitantes, quienes desesperados salían despavoridos tratando de escapar de sus predadores, hombres yacían muertos por doquier, en el lugar se respiraba desesperanza, terror y muerte.

Drakkar observaba todo desde el cielo, como quien mira una comedia, en verdad estaba disfrutando el espectáculo, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sádica muestra del placer que sentía, su semblante cambio a uno serio al recordar a Tashia, ella, fue la primer mujer que lo había traicionado, literalmente le había apuñalado el corazón, él la amaba, - ¡!por lo más sagrado¡… en verdad la amaba – pero ella no valoro ese amor y se dejó llevar por la venganza que profesaba hacia el reino Dak y luego Xian-Pu, esa miserable se había fugado con un criado dejándolo plantado y humillado frente a muchísima gente, - ¡!NO, NUNCA VOLVERÁ A PASAR, NINGUNA ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DIGNA DE MI¡ ¡!NINGUNA MUJER NACIDA O PÒR NACER ES NI SERA DIGNA DEL GRAN PRÍNCIPE DRAKKAR¡-. De rojo se tiñeron sus irises y volvió la mirada hacia el campo de batalla, a lo lejos observo una joven que trataba de huir por el bosque cercano, entrecerró los ojos y descendió en picada atrapando a la chica antes de que se internara en el bosque, la chica a punto de un colapso nervioso, grito, lloro y pataleo tratando de liberarse de su captor, prefería mil veces morir en la caída que ser sometida a quien sabe que intenciones de aquel guerrero alado, pero el poderoso brazo del guerrero no parecía tener intenciones de aflojar su agarre. A lo lejos Drakkar observo a Ryouga quien parecía tener a alguien acorralado pero no se movía ni atacaba, eso era raro en Ryoga, puesto que él era un guerrero decidido en cuanto a combate se tratara, por lo tanto, su curiosidad lo arrojo a dirigir su vuelo rumbo a su amigo, parecía no sentir los intentos de fuga de su víctima, quien seguía gritando y llorando desesperada tratando de zafarse de su agarre, por un momento se resignó a su destino y paro de llorar, solo sus sollozos afirmaban su lamento, era en vano tratar de menguar la fuerza de su captor que parecía no tener intención de liberarla.

Drakkar aterrizo a un costado de Ryoga quien montado a caballo observaba a una extraña chica, sus ropas eran anormales, su piel y cabello poseían un color poco común, todo en ella era extraño para ellos – ¿es extranjera?- el joven monarca le pregunto a su amigo

– no lo se, pero jamás en mi vida había visto semejante rareza – y era verdad, las mujeres de los reinos que Ryoga había visitado todas poseían piel bronceada resplandeciente casi en tono dorado, no como la piel pálida de esa mujer, además de que todas poseían cabello de colores de la gama del rojo, no como ella que tenia cabello del color de plumaje de cuervo.

- mmmm – fue la única contestación del joven príncipe

–¡!AUXILIO¡ ¡!AUXILIO¡ ¡!POR FAVOR¡… ¡!AUXILIO¡- grito la chica cautiva a la extraña muchacha.

Los guerrero ni se inmutaron por los gritos de su prisionera, solo observaban el semblante inmóvil de la extraña chica, de pronto un grito ensordecedor los hizo entrecerrar los ojos -¡!KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ALEJENSE NO SE QUIENES SON NI ME IMPORTA YO SOLO PASABA POR AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE… ADIOS!- no entendieron ni una sola palabra de aquellos gritos de la chica, solo se dieron cuenta que trataba de huir de ellos,

- te la regalo – le dijo el príncipe a su amigo dándole a la prisionera, cuando la tubo bien sujeta Ryoga pregunto a su amigo:

– ¿trataras de atraparla?-

- Ja, no "tratare" de atraparla, este trofeo de guerra será mío… – decidido, se separó un poco del su amigo y emprendió el vuelo en pro de la "exótica" chica, y es que era bien sabido para todos en el reino Dak que al joven príncipe lo predominaba la terquedad, una virtud o una desgracia según era el caso, además de tener gusto por ser admirado ya sea por sus posesiones o por su persona y esa belleza exótica a quien a él mismo había dejado admirado de seguro sería un excelente trofeo digno de presumir.

El follaje del bosque le dificultaba su persecución, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente además de que tenía como aliado al olfato el cual agudizo para percibir el olor extraño que emanaba la muchacha, -¡hasta en eso es rara! más a mi favor – el rastro de la muchacha lo llevo hasta un acantilado, donde la vio inmóvil, como pensativa, volvió su rostro hacia el príncipe con una mirada altanera, pero se reflejaba el miedo que de ella se apoderaba.

- ¡RINDETE ANTE MI MUJER!...! ¡YO, EL DRAKKAR, PRINCIPE DE DAK TE RECLAMO COMO MI ESCLAVA!

Drakkar observo la duda en la mujer pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica giro sobre sus talones y salto por el precipicio.

-¡PERO QUE CREE QUE HACE…!-


	4. ORGULLO

**Hola¡**

**Le dejo el nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten¡**

-CAPITULO III "ORGULLO"-

-¡! PERO QUE CREÉ QUE HACE…!-

Drakkar observo atónito como la chica se lanzaba por el precipicio, una descarga de adrenalina se apodero de su cuerpo y se lanzó en caída libre por ella antes de que fuera tarde…

- ¡!KYAAAAAAAAAAA¡ ¡!que pensabas idiota cómo pudiste saltar así como así¡- se decía así misma la citadina y es que cuando su mente entro en el dilema de saltar o ser capturada, su pensamiento se bloqueó y su cuerpo actuó automáticamente, así que ahora se lamentaba no haber pensado un poco más aquella importante decisión.

La caída era inminente, en su mente, recuerdos de su vida comenzaron a pasar como si de una película se tratase, el fin de su caída se acercaba pasos agigantados, abrió los ojos lo más que podía ya que el viento en su rostro le dificultaba esa tarea, vio claramente las rocas afiladas cada vez más cerca, 10 metros, 5 metros, cerro fuertemente los ojos y de pronto… nada, no hubo ningún impacto solo unos fuertes brazos aprisionándola.

-_¡¿Como una mujer tan liviana puede caer tan rápido?! ¡Por poco pierdo mi premio!_- pensaba el guerrero quien retomaba el vuelo como majestuosa ave después de haber capturado a su presa.

o-o-o

Después de un tiempo que no pudo determinar, la chica suicida estaba despertando, y es que después del impacto de adrenalina aunado al hecho de ser salvada por su agresor en el último segundo de su inminente caída, su cerebro se había saturado de tantas emociones y como autodefensa recurrió a "desconectarse" de toda realidad. (En pocas palabras se desmayó XP) es por eso que en estos momentos se reincorporaba de su estado de reposo para observar el ambiente que la rodeaba – ¿Dónde diablos estoy? – se cuestionaba mientras trataba de distinguir sus alrededores en la penumbra en la que se encontraba, lo que sus ojos veían no le era nada familiar, un monto de paja era su cama, una silla en un rincón, así como un par de estanterías regadas por ahí; levanto la mirada viendo el techo también de paja, por lo que de inmediato la lucidez regreso a su sistema para recordarle el hecho de que había sido capturada y estaba prisionera.

-¡a no!... ¡eso sí que no!, si piensan esos monstruos que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados están muy equivocados – se levantó de golpe siseando maldiciones a sus captores, lo que hizo que se mareara por tan brusco acto, agito su cabeza para espantar el malestar y empezó a tantear el terreno para su próximo escape.

Ella era terca, de hecho, demasiado terca para su propia seguridad; en sus años de estudiante, cometieron el terrible error de enseñarle aiki-do, y digo terrible error por sus pobres compañeros que tuvieron la desdicha de ser sus "agresores" ya que terminaron en el hospital por múltiples contusiones y fracturas varias, pero eso no se queda ahí, cuentan los rumores que un novio que tubo, por querer propasarse con ella, termino… como decirlo? mmmm, "incapaz" de orinar sin dolor por lo menos por un mes, (ouch *º*) por eso y muchas cosas más que están por demás citarlas aquí, la llamaban "la marimacho" pero no por su apariencia, más bien por su carácter hacia el sexo "fuerte", porque si de apariencia se trata, ella era una de las que más destacaba por su belleza en la facultad: su piel de porcelana, sus grandes ojos achocolatados, su largo cabello negro con la peculiaridad de brillar azul bajo cualquier luz y su sonrisa… haa, esa sonrisa que había sido la perdición de muchos y la maldición de otros tantos, le dieron la corona de reina del baile en varias ocasiones, pero, lamentablemente en esas ocasiones no hubo rey (¡!cobardes¡).

Siguiendo con la historia, no muy lejos de las cabañas donde tenían a sus "premios de cacería" los guerreros estaban sentados descansando alrededor de una fogata, donde comían, bebían y reían celebrando la victoria

– Hey Ranma, ¡te quedaste con la mejor! ¿he? ¿Y que harás con ella? ¿La convertirás en tu concubina? – preguntas como esas eran las que amenizaban la noche ya que no había pasado desapercibida nuestra protagonista.

- la verdad no sé, tendré que ponerla a prueba para ver si es lo suficiente digna de servirme de esa manera –dijo el ególatra príncipe disfrutando los halagos por su exótica presa.

- pues no sé, amigo –comento Ryoga calmadamente – al parecer no tendrás que poner a prueba a nadie.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Porque tu presa se escapa -

o-o-o

La chica corría como si su vida dependiera de ello (de hecho SI dependía de ello), pero unos gritos lastimeros la hicieron detenerse y girar su rostro; en una choza cercana un brazo se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, - _¡maldición!_-se reprimió mentalmente, pero no era tan cruel para dejar allí a la desdichada que le pedía ayuda, regreso sobre sus pasos con cautela y sus sentidos al máximo no queriendo ser descubierta, cuando llego, la mujer atrapada le gritaba algo que no entendía, hizo caso omiso a las suplicas y se dedicó a intentar abrir la puerta. Pero por más fuerza que hiciera no cedía.

-¡hazte a un lado!- le grito a la cautiva y con el hombro empezó a empujar, pero la puerta no cedía gracias la gran candado que la protegía.-maldita sea, maldito candado- giro su cabeza buscando algo para ayudarse a romper el candado, como a tres metros localizo lo que parecía ser la pata de una silla, corrió, la tomo y retomo el camino hacia la puerta que contenía a la víctima, coloco el palo entre la curva del candado y empezó a hacer palanca, en un momento por la fuerza empleada, el palo se rompió y la chica se fue de bruces hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por instinto para esperar el golpe, pero el impacto nunca llego ya que fue sostenida por debajo de las axilas por unos musculosos brazos.

- ¿catsio dea miet atz Vesha?- (¿a dónde crees que vas mujer?)

La chica asustada abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia arriba y al ver a su "salvador" rápidamente se separó de él enfrentándolo y amenazándolo con la astilla que todavía sostenía en una de sus manos. - ¡aléjate de mí maldito monstruo no te acerques ni un centímetro más que no respondo!- grito con temor mal disimulado.

-nie, nie, nie, et nie atz fa mietr fierqz… wo jief… LAI –("no, no, no, tu no vas a ningún lado… ahora eres… MIA")

Con una velocidad sobrehumana Drakkar eliminó la distancia que los separaba, le arrebato la astilla lanzándola lejos y poso una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, con la otra le tomo el mentón levantándoselo con brusquedad y la beso…

El beso lejos de ser romántico o amoroso, más bien era agresivo, nuestra damisela solo abrió los ojos de la impresión y sintió en su lengua un sabor a oxido que se resbalaba por la garganta -_¿sangre?_- pensó. Rápidamente lo empujo por el pecho y termino el beso, con el antebrazo se limpió la boca y efectivamente noto restos de sangre, lo miro con curiosidad y temor.

-P… Pero… ¡QUE TE CREES ESTUPIDO!-

-Nada, simplemente lo que soy… tu dueño-dijo como quien comenta el clima

-¡¿COMO QUE MI DUEÑO?! SERAS IDIOTA YO NO SOY DE NAD… un momento… ¿te entiendo? Pero…

-ho, ya cállate mujer, ¿Qué no te cansas de parlotear tanto? Y sí, me entiendes, puesto que acabo de darte algo de mi sangre, ¿sabes? Eso de cierto modo nos une, por eso ahora más que nunca me perteneces-

- ¡no sé de qué rayos hablas pero no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima o…

-¿o qué?- reto

- o te arrepentirás- amenazo

-eso lo veremos…- Drakkar poso su mirada en la de la fierecilla que osaba retarlo, en un momento sus ojos plateados cambiaron a un azul-grisáceo y le dirigió una mirada de lo más… sexy, empezó a caminar lentamente de una manera sensual, acortando la distancia que había interpuesto ella. La chica se perdió en esa mirada, toda su ira paso al olvido, a ella solo le importaba el dueño de esos bellos ojos, estaba en trance.

- ¿cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto y la chica pensó que era la a voz más seductora que jamás había oído.

-A… Akane… -De la distancia que los separaba solo quedo un par de centímetros, sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse y… *click*(sonido del cerebro de la chica) parpadeo recobrando su cordura, la ira regreso, dio un paso hacia atrás y toda su ira la concentro en la palma de su mano.

*plaf* tremenda bofetada le planto a Drakkar. Al grado de voltearle la cara, él solo se froto con su mano el área afectada y giro lentamente su rostro para enfrentarla, sus ojos antes azules ahora estaban teñidos de rojo y la miraba con odio. Jamás nadie se había resistido a su hipnosis, y ella no solo había resistido si no que ¡hasta lo había golpeado!

- te vas a arrepentir de esto y me suplicaras perdón- murmuro - ¡Ryoga!- grito.

- ordene señor- humildemente se acercó a su espalda con la mirada baja

-que se la lleven y la encadenen, ¡Haa! y queda prohibido darle agua o cualquier alimento hasta que yo ordene lo contrario ¡¿entendido?! Partimos en dos horas.-

-sí, mi señor…- conocía ese timbre de voz y por su seguridad era mejor no contradecirlo. – ¡tú y tu!, llévensela a la celda especial y acaten las órdenes del príncipe –

Entre dos soldados se la llevaron, pataleaba, maldecía, amenazaba, de su boca salía toda clase de groserías muy mal vistas para una señorita, pero a ella no le importaba solo quería regresar a la realidad que ella conocía, no donde seres vuelan y parecen híbridos de lagartos.

Llegaron a donde tenían pastando a los caballos, allí estaba lo que parecía una jaula de aves solo que mucho más grande, uno de los guerreros abrió la puerta y sin nada de delicadeza la arrojo dentro, el otro soldado, por el lado que nuestra dama daba la espalda, la tomo por las muñecas halándolas hacia afuera de la jaula y le coloco unos grilletes haciéndole con esto imposible su huida.

o-o-o

Despertó sintiendo frío, estaba sentada en el piso con grilletes elevados por encima de la cabeza capturándole las muñecas, estaba sucia, tenía hambre… demasiadas emociones por un día. Miro a su alrededor parecía estar en una pequeña mazmorra maloliente, su cerebro de nuevo hizo *click* y todo cobro sentido, sus ojos empezaron a picar y por primera vez desde que todo comenzase… lloro. Lloro como desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, con el alma, como una niña pequeña, como lo que aparentaba: una mujer frágil y débil en ese mundo de fantasía.

El chirrido de la puerta de la celda la hizo levantar la cabeza, él entro, ese maldito monstruo que la tenía prisionera, entro con una actitud soberbia y arrogante, ya no vestía su armadura de guerra, ahora llevaba un atuendo más común pero igual de imponente. Él caminó hasta estar frente a ella y se puso en cuclillas, ella lo miro y no pudo más que sentir odio hacia él por esa sonrisa arrogante.

-¿ya has tenido suficiente?- murmuro en tono burlón –mira que a mí no me cuesta nada mantenerte aquí, ¿ya estas preparada para pedirme perdón y convertirte en mi obediente esclava?-

-e eso nunca… prefiero mil veces morir aquí que servir a un bastado como tu…- declaro con voz ronca debido al llanto – así que es mejor que esperes sentado porque de mí no obtendrás obediencia… solo odio.- Escupió las palabras con odio asesino

-¿odio? Jajaja, estúpida mujer, pero que de tus palabras se haga tu sentencia- después de reír también escupió las palabras - ¡abran la puerta!-

o-o-o

Ranma no entendía la actitud de esa mujer, ya habían pasado 4 días desde su captura y no cedía ni un ápice, ya estaba más delgada, eso se notaba a simple vista, pero esa mujer orgullosa no accedía a llamarlo amo, -ja, tendrá que ceder, el hambre es más fuerte que toda la terquedad que pueda poseer – se levantó de su trono para hacer la visita diaria a su fiera indómita, ya empezaba a fastidiarse de esa situación, la verdad es que odiaba bajar a las mazmorras, pero si ella era terca él lo era más.

o-o-o

Después de exigir a los guardias que le abrieran la celda, Drakkar entro con sus aires de grandeza, después de unos minutos le extrañó que su prisionera no levantara la cabeza como cotidianamente lo hacía para desafiarlo, en cambio de eso estaba con la cabeza gacha, inmóvil.

Observando mejor noto que su pecho realizaba un movimiento casi imperceptible por lo que de inmediato se arrodillo para estar a su altura, con una mano le levanto el rostro posando su oreja a la altura de su nariz y efectivamente la respiración de la chica era ¡casi nula! -¡GUARDIA! - grito e inmediatamente entro el guardia -¡quítale los grilletes! - el guardia de inmediato acato las órdenes del soberano, los brazos de la chica al ser liberados cayeron como si de trapo se tratase e inmediatamente el joven príncipe la tomo en brazos y la saco de ese inmundo lugar.

o-o-o

Por los pasillos del castillo se veía el consternado príncipe quien llevaba en sus brazos a una desfallecida mujer, los guardias y demás gente lo veían extrañados pero él solo tenía en su pensamiento a esa exótica mujer que por su temperamento y orgullo se estaba muriendo.

Continuara…

**Bueno, pues aquí está, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me pueden dejar sus comentarios por favor?**

**Gracias por leer ;)**


End file.
